


Code Geass: Nina of the Submission

by SeerKing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Domme!C.C., F/F, Mistress-Slave Relationship, sub!Nina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: A Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Side Story.The tale of Nina Einstein's seduction and eventual fall at the hands of one Celesta Crossfield...otherwise known as the Immortal Witch C.C.





	Code Geass: Nina of the Submission

** Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Side Story: Nina of the Submission **

 

“Kneel.” – Regular speech

 

‘ _Mistress._ ’ – Thoughts

 

**Prologue – Final Fall**

 

_Unknown Location_

 

Nina Einstein was, with no false modesty, a genius. She could clear highschool-level mathematics with all the ease of breathing, she could have tested out of Ashford Academy at any time she wanted. Several firms, as well as the Britannian Military, had an eye on her for when she graduated and there was quite a bit of manoeuvring and jockeying for position by those companies for when that happened.

 

Not that it mattered. Not anymore.

 

Someone who knew her wouldn’t believe that they were looking at the mousey, shy and quiet girl they knew. Her attire was well beyond bold and into indecent…at least for being in public. She wore a pair of crotchless latex panties, secured with a padlock, a tight latex vest that exposed her small, but shapely breasts, and was also secured by a padlock. Her arms were tied behind her, locked by an arm binder, while the thighs and calves of her legs were tied to one another with a set of belts and buckles apiece.

 

“MMMPH!” Nina moaned. She would have been more eloquent, but she had a white ball gag in her mouth that prevented that. Her eyes were also covered by a leather blindfold and secured in place by a strap and buckle. Her hair, usually in a pair of pigtails, was now in a tight bun at the back of her head.

 

As to why she was moaning…she was mounted atop a sybian device. The speed of the _whirr_ of the two motors changed every moment, with the two protrusions leading up to her womanhood and rear hole changing rotation speed and vibration speed accordingly. She also couldn’t get off of the machine due to the extra straps holding her legs in place.

 

“Well now…” a female voice spoke up from the darkness of the room around Nina, making the verdette look around wildly, despite the fact she couldn’t see anything. “You’ve been on that for almost two hours by this point. Have you learned your lesson? Or should I come back in another two hours?”

 

“Mnn! _MMM!_ ” Nina protested entreatingly. Drool was coming out of the holes in her gag and glistened on her chin, almost as much as the nectar of her arousal glistened on her thighs, womanhood, the machine she sat upon and the mat the machine was atop.

 

“Hmm…well, I think you’ve been punished enough for the moment.” The voice continued, amusement plain in the speaker’s tone. With a click of a remote, the sybian device withdrew itself from Nina’s holes and ceased to move, much to her relief.

 

The sound of heels clicking on stone came as the owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. Celesta Crossfield, or C.C. as most people knew her, looked down at Nina with a wicked smile on her face. She wore the outfit of a Domme rather nicely; black shiny leather encapsulated her, strategically showing off her curves without making her look like a Sub.

 

C.C. was enjoying this _immensely_. While she had never broken in a girl like this before, she had watched it being done before in several places she had lived throughout her long life, by both men and women. While she had removed any of the more barbaric and ineffective techniques, what she had put Nina Einstein through would have been enough to render even Kallen Kōzuki, a strong minded redhead, into a faithful little submissive.

 

‘ _Hmm…it_ is _a shame that Lelouch needs Kallen to be the Ace of the Black Knights._ ’ The Immortal mused as she undid the restraints on Nina’s legs. ‘ _That_ gorgeous _body of hers, with all of the ‘tuning’ that I’ve done to it, writhing helpless before me…ah well. I’ll make do with Nina…for now._ ’

 

Once she finished undoing the restraints on her captive’s legs, C.C. took something from a bag on her waist…a slim black collar, with a lead attached to it. Swiftly fastening it about Nina’s neck, the lighter verdette tugged at it, indicating that the girl should get up.

 

Struggling to get up without her hands, Nina managed to do it, mostly because of the copious amount of practice that she’d had in doing so since C.C. had first seduced her. Nina didn’t know why it was that the other girl was so good at finding her weakspots (even more so than Milly had been!), but combined with the fact that ever since the first time Nina had been seduced by her, she had been far, far more sensitive in all of her erogenous zones. Her breasts, her pussy, her ass, her anus…even her _mouth_ had been more sensitive to pleasure. Just being _kissed_ by C.C. was enough to make her climax these days.

 

The less said about how many times she had climaxed after two hours of being mounted atop a sybian device, the better.

 

Stumbling along behind C.C. as the other woman led her gods knew where, Nina knew better than to protest. The first time she had done so, she had been spanked ten times, with each subsequent offence adding five more to the total. Currently, should she protest again, she would be spanked over _thirty_ times. And it would be _very_ pleasurable.

 

She wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that she had been basically trained into being a masochist.

 

“Stop.” She heard C.C. order and she obeyed instantly. After the length of time she had been trained by the other woman, Nina had learned to obey when C.C. issued an order.

 

After a few moments of silence, Nina heard C.C. start to undo the arm binder and let out a mental sigh of relief. Her poor arms had been stuck like that for ages; the past two hours had only been the tip of the iceberg. One time, Nina had been in bondage for twenty-four hours straight. She had been so sore after it…but what a rush!

 

“When I undo this, stand straight with your arms flat at your sides until I give you permission to do otherwise.” C.C. softly ordered right in Nina’s ear, making goosebumps stand up across her body. Unable to answer verbally, she nodded once.

 

“Good girl.” The other woman breathed with a chuckle. Perversely, Nina felt a more than substantial flicker of pride at being told that.

 

Soon, the binder fell from her arms. While she dearly wished to stretch them, she knew that any deviation from her orders would result in a punishment and she didn’t want her mis-… _C.C._ to punish her, so she obediently straightened her spine, held her head up, laid her arms at her sides and awaited orders.

 

One minute ticked by, then another. The funny thing about losing the ability to use one sense was that all of your other senses sharpened to compensate. Nunnally Lamperouge, the younger sister of the Ashford Academy Student Council Vice-President, had very sharp hearing and an extraordinarily sensitive sense of touch because she was blind. Nina was willing to bet that her senses of smell and taste were equally sharp.

 

Taking that into account, the reason why Nina was now able to pick up the minute sounds made by C.C. as she moved around doing something in the background while Nina stood there patiently was because she was still blindfolded. Was that the sound of a zipper? What was that clinking sound of metal on metal?

 

“On your knees, girl.” C.C. ordered. “Back straight, wrists crossed at the small of your back.”

 

Reluctantly, Nina obeyed again. She had the funny feeling that today, after months of being ‘trained’ by the mysterious Celesta, things were coming to a head between her and the amber-eyed woman. Her heart started beating faster.

 

After some more tense and breathless moments, Nina felt C.C.’s delicate fingers on her head, undoing first the ball gag, and then the blindfold. Wincing slightly at the invasion of light on her poor eyes which hadn’t seen any in hours, Nina worked her jaw and blinked furiously to adjust to it again, even as her glasses were placed on her face.

 

When she had adjusted to the light, she looked around, to find herself in the Ashford Academy Student Council Room, which had been cleared of its desks, leaving a very throne-like chair in the centre, upon which C.C. was sitting. She had ditched the gloves and high-heeled boots of her Domme outfit and had her legs crossed, one bare and dainty foot bobbing gently as she rested her chin on one hand and looked at Nina hungrily.

 

The bespectacled girl shivered at the gaze of the other woman, which seemed to devour every inch of skin that she had exposed…which was quite a lot. Worse, she could feel herself getting wet again, her nipples standing up as hard as rocks.

 

“My, my…it is such a shame that Millicent never tried to train you properly.” The amber-eyed woman remarked in amusement. “Had she shown you your place, you might not have run off because of your silly neuroses. Ah well. More for me.”

 

Nina bit her lip and looked down submissively. She knew that C.C. was sleeping with Lelouch, as well as Sayoko and Milly. There were occasional hints of other women too, but nothing solid. It kind of made her mad, that she was something of a side-project to Celesta, something to work on when she wasn’t busy with whatever else she was doing for Lelouch…or _to_ him, to not put too fine a point on the matter.

 

She wasn’t a cuckqueen or anything like that…she had just been trained by Celesta to accept her place as being beneath Lelouch and his women. Oh, he wouldn’t touch her sexually, nor did he even _want_ to, but C.C. obeyed him (most of the time) as did his other women, and she obeyed C.C. as…

 

…OK, she’d admit it to herself. She was Celesta Crossfield’s sex slave. Almost anything the lighter verdette ordered Nina to do, she’d do it almost without question. She had slept with Sayoko and Milly since C.C. had started training her, and my, wasn’t _that_ a kick in the teeth, to have the woman whom she’d left lord over her once again? Not to mention an Eleven…no, A _Japanese woman_ , dominating her.

 

“I see that you’ve _finally_ acknowledged your place at my feet.” Celesta remarked after a moment, waving one of the aforementioned appendages slightly. “A much more dignified and obedient girl now than you were only, what, a handful of months ago? My, how time flies. Anyway, do you know what this is?”

 

Nina blinked as Celesta held up a sheaf of paper that looked very official, with several seals and the like on it. Not having received permission to speak, she shook her head silently.

 

“Hm. Well, it isn’t any surprise that you haven’t seen one, since they tend to be very private affairs.” The Domme mused. “This, my pet-” And did that ever sound affectionate. _When_ had being treated like a pet started to feel affectionate to her? “-is a Slavery Contract.”

 

The genius’ mind short-circuited at that. What?

 

“You have permission to ask a question.” C.c. added with a smirk.

 

“Th-thank you, Mistress.” Nina said with a swallow, her voice catching from the lack of use that day. “Um…I was under the impression that slavery was defeated in the House of Parliament over fifty years ago, so how…?”

 

“The _Slave Trade_ , as in the capturing and trade of unwilling people as slave labour, was defeated fifty years ago.” C.C. corrected her. “This is a Slave _Contract_ , something which a person can enter into of their own free will. Someone in a _Slave Contract_ cannot be bought, traded or sold without their permission. In addition, there are responsibilities for the Dom or Domme with whom the Slave Contracts can be legally held responsible for written into them all as boilerplate. Finally, the longest they can last for is three years at a time. After that, the Slave has to decide whether to sign another contract with the Dom/Domme or move on. It was set up so that those who sought a more…permanent relationship of the alternate lifestyle sort could have one without having to worry about marriages and the like.”

 

Nodding along to indicate she understood what her Mistress was saying, Nina froze. “You…don’t mean for me to…?”

 

“Indeed. There are two outcomes to today, little Nina.” C.C. leaned forwards, displaying some very tempting décolletage. “One: you will sign this contract and become mine legally. Or, two: I and the rest of Lelouch’s women will never as much as _touch_ you again. Ever. Neither will any other girl in the school.”

 

“No way…!” Nina breathed with eyes wide with dismay. She had been trained by C.C. to the point that masturbating was utterly useless, nowhere near enough to get her to orgasm; she _needed_ the touch, or at least influence and domination, of another girl in order to get off, and she also required to get off at least once, preferably several times, a day. What kind of choice was this…? Oh…!

 

“You did this on purpose, mistress.” Nina accused softly. “You trained me to crave the touch of a dominant woman on purpose, to desire to submit to someone, so I would have little choice but to bow to you.”

 

“I am not like Prince Schneizel, who arranges thing so he can win regardless of what happens. I play so that I win in the manner that I _want_ to win.” C.C. answered with a very blasé shrug. “So then, Nina…your choice?”

 

The darker verdette looked between C.C. and the contract held in her hand. She thought about everything that she had been through over the last few months and exactly how she had been skilfully and heartlessly manipulated into becoming a submissive masochist for Lelouch’s Mistress.

 

Then she made her choice.

 

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Next Chapter: The Initial Seduction**

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**


End file.
